villains_wiki_wikifandomcom-20200213-history
Organization XIII
Organization XIII (XIII機関, Jūsan Kikan?, lit. "XIII Order") is a group of 13 powerful Nobodies who seek to become clones of Master Xehanort and the main villains of Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories and Kingdom Hearts II. Because (almost) all of the members are Nobodies, they lack hearts, meaning that they also have little to no emotions. The Organization yearns to discover the secrets of the heart and fill the empty void inside themselves by gathering hearts to form Kingdom Hearts so they can become full beings again. While each member is aware of their lack of emotions - a fact that makes them feel inadequate - many of them pretend to have emotions (i.e.Larxene's giggling and winking). The Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories manga and several other media forms provide an alternative view, saying that they do have emotions, but are plagued by a feeling of uncertainty and emptiness due to not having hearts. The manga further displays this "plagued" feeling by showing the members engaging in tasks like jigsaw puzzles, cooking, and reading to try to fill their emptiness. After Organization XIII's defeat, most of the members were revived as their original Somebodies. In Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance, Xehanort and some of Organization XIII's former members return as the True Organization XIII. They act as the main antagonists of the entire Kingdom Hearts series and were lead by a revived Master Xehanort. They aided Xehanort in his original plan to obtain the X-Blade and start the Second Keyblade War. They are the main antagonists of Kingdom Hearts III. History Origin Organization XIII was formed by a group of scientists working under a man called Ansem the Wise, the ruler of the beautiful realm known as the Radiant Garden, and worked from Ansem's castle, Hollow Bastion. The head of this group was Ansem's apprentice, Terra-Xehanort, with the others being <Braig, Dilan, Even, Aeleus, and Ienzo. Ansem the Wise began initiating tests about the human heart, focusing mainly on Xehanort, with the hopes of recovering his lost memories. At the urging of Ienzo, he constructed a massive laboratory under the castle. However, Ansem the Wise soon ceased his experiments, for he feared that going too deep would have grave repercussions, also noting Xehanort's apparently superhuman abilities. Organization XIII However, his apprentices, still seduced by the desire for knowledge, conducted their own dangerous experiments on countless subjects. Eventually, they discovered the beings called the Heartless, those that are born from the darkness in a heart and seek others as well. Xehanort, having taken on Ansem's name and writing his findings under it, opened a door he discovered, breaking down the barriers between worlds and allowing travel between them. When a king named Mickey arrived, the six men's desire for knowledge eventually caused Xehanort to abandon his body, becoming a Heartless (though he was unusual in that he had a human form and retained his memories), with the other five soon following. Thus, the first six members of Organization XIII were born, and they banished Ansem to a realm of nothingness. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' The Organization make their first appearance in the series (apart from Xemnas's appearance in Kingdom Hearts Final Mix). The neophytes - Marluxia, Larxene and Axel - tried to take control of the Organization by using Sora as their puppet, while the senior members, but was later revealed that Axel was a double agent to prevent Marluxia and Larxene from achieving their goals - Zexion, Lexaeus, and Vexen, tried to oppose them by using the darkness in Riku. However, all of them, save for Axel, were eliminated. ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'' The story largely focuses on Roxas's time as a member of the Organization XIII, and his friendship with Axel and Xion, and thus, all the members are present here. This is the only episode to date where the fourteenth member, Xion, is ever mentioned. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Only seven members of the Organization remained at the beginning of Kingdom Hearts II. Sora and his friends took every single remaining member down, save for Roxas, who became one with Sora, and Axel, who sacrificed himself so that Sora and his friends could save Kairi. After the defeat of Demyx and Xaldin, and Axel's sacrifice, only 4 members remain. While Sora and his friends were storming The Castle That Never Was, they were able to take out Xigbar, Luxord, and Saïx. After which both Sora and Riku decided stayed and to fight off Xemnas. With their combine powers, the two managed to destroy Xemnas. ''Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance'' After the destruction of all the Nobodies, a past version of Xehanort uses time travel to assemble several other versions of him throughout time to form the "true" Organization XIII. Several members of the first Organization such asXigbar are make apart of the original Organization XIII because Xemnas had been slowly turning them into a new Xehanort. The whole purpose of the Organization was to turn thirteen Nobodies into new Xehanorts. Several members were unable to be transformed, so past Xehanorts had to be used to fill the membership. True Organization XIII Category:Kingdom Hearts Villains